


Father

by devilbunny



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Family Feels, Gen, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Spoilers The Originals Season 5, The Crossover we all know needed to happen, always and forever, i rarely write first person but it seemed to fit here, relationships only romantic if you squint, we focus on the angst here poeple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny
Summary: When Klaus is faced with the reality of what the years of separation have done to his family, he realises it was the worst mistake he had ever made. Then Hayley gets taken and his daughter is left devastated and alone. He decides that he has to do anything to make it up to his daughter and that he has to bring her mother back. However, with none of the Mikalesons being able to get close to Hope, with the exception of Freya, and Elijah having lost all his memories, this seems to be an impossible task. Anela cannot bare seeing him like this and decides to help not knowing what consequences her decision would bring.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Vincent Griffith/Ivy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another project I started on a whim. I only recently fell down the Vampire Diaries Universe hole but fell head over heels for the lovely dysfunctional Mikaelsons. This fic is really just me building a story based on my favourite episodes yet, the beginning of season 5. I took all my favorite angsty characters and three them in one pot in my head - let's see where the journey will take us!
> 
> Leave some kudos or comments telling me what you think! Maybe then I will have an incentive not to forget about this one!

“ _Klaus_!” I yelled as I tried to catch up to him. He did not even acknowledge he had heard me. “Klaus, _slow down_!” I grabbed him by his sleeve, but he shook me off with such force that I nearly fell. He growled but still kept walking. I tried again, this time I grabbed his shoulder and tried to turn him around to face me. He was hard as stone under my touch, I could feel his unmatchable strength. He felt warm, feverish even and I could tell that his shoulders were trembling ever so slightly. He could have easily shaken me off, but he was so beside himself that he just followed the lead of my hand. My heart started bleeding as he looked at me. “Oh, Klaus…” I whispered. Tears were glistening in his eyes. One had made its way down his cheek already. Knowing him, he would not let another one escape and betray his weakness. A pointless effort. His face was scrunched up mirroring the pain I could read in his eyes. He was panting as if he had just run for his life, which in a way I was sure he had. His hands kept forming fists and opening again, over and over, revealing the wounds his fingernails left in his palms every single time. Blood ran down his fingertips. He eyes had a wild look in them, panic and anguish and guilt and loneliness all mixed together into the wild gaze of an animal that is wounded and backed into a corner. I did not know what to say, it hurt me to see Klaus like this. Despite everything he had done, he did not deserve this, did not deserve the pain he had to shoulder, did not deserve to feel like he was the cause of agony for everyone in his life. Out of reflex I extended my hand to wipe away the tear.

“ _Don’t you dare_.”

Suddenly I was thrown through the air and painfully pressed up against a stone wall, yellow eyes only centimetres away from mine. I could see his fangs as he snarled like a wolf. Although his voice sounded controlled and threatening, the change of his eyes, the veins that were running around them now, had spilled more tears. In a way this only made him more threatening. Klaus Mikaelson was this close to losing control and that was not something anyone in this street, hell, maybe even in the whole Quarter, would survive.

“ _I am **not weak**_!”

I froze. It was like being face to face with a raging animal. Was like? I was face to face with an apex predator, one that specialised in hunting _me_. Klaus was the second most dangerous animal to ever walk the earth. I had never really realised what it meant that he was an Original, the first _hybrid_ , until now. Suddenly he drew in a deep breath through the nose and his eyes widened in realisation and shock. Immediately he set me down and backed off, his eyes turning back to normal and his fangs retreating. “I am so sorry I scared you.” He mumbled to the floor before he turned around and was about to go. Not on my watch! With more vigour than before I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the next side street where he was now the one standing with his back to the stone wall. He just let it happen. I was not even sure he really registered anything around him anymore. His head hung low; his arms lifeless by his side. Before he had looked like a feral beast, eyes wide, shoulder hunched, and hands formed to claws. Now he was a defeated shell of a man. He was tired. A thousand years and this was the moment when Klaus Mikaelson was _tired_.

“Klaus, talk to me.”, I begged him. “Please.”

“She said _You really think I am broken?_ ” He still did not look up and I could see the trembling in his shoulders again. “All she wanted was for her father to be there, to tell her that he loved him. AND WHAT DID I DO?” he suddenly screamed, tears now openly streaming down his face, his eyes wide, pupils blown in regret. “I disappeared! Right when she saw what I never wanted her to see, I hid! I _abandoned_ my own daughter because I was too scared to face her after she had seen the monster! Hah!” He laughed hysterically as he buried his fingers in his hair. “It is really rather ironic, isn’t it?” He was speaking so fast now, I could barely understand him. “There I was, thinking the damage Mikael had done to me was the worst possible pain a child could endure but here I now am, besting him in his prime discipline! At least I knew he despised me and wanted me dead!” Suddenly his legs seemed to give out and he slid down until he was sitting on the street, his head between his knees. “But all that Hope ever wanted was to know what her father thought of her… If he was indeed the monster she saw or the parent I once pretended to be. And out of my own weakness I denied her this simple truth that would have allowed her to move on.” He shuddered. “ _Pathetic_!” he spat out. Then he looked up to me, his eyes red from tears. “And no one can help me. I cannot see my family without mortally endangering my daughter, I cannot make things right with her because I cannot be in the same _room_ as her.” He stopped talking breathing heavily. Carefully I approached him but as he did not react I slowly sat down next to him. “Elijah does not remember me.” The pain in his voice had reached a new crescendo. “My brother, the person who was always there, who was always looking out for me… He does not recognise my face, shares not a single of our memories.” He buried his head between his knees again. “I am all alone.” He whispered.

He would not survive. This thought entered my head so quickly I did not really know where it came from but I knew nevertheless that it was true. Klaus would not survive this heartbreak. If he was going to end it himself or if an enemy would catch him in a moment of weakness did not matter. He would die. _Family is power_. And Klaus’ family had been taken from him. If nothing else, I could at least help him with that. I had promised not to mix these two literal worlds, but did I have a choice? I had the means to help him, I could not just ignore that. The Hollow might have been the strongest being in Klaus’ world, but she was not the strongest being in _the_ world. A plan started forming in my head. A plan that was borderline suicidal, but I could not think of a better option. The most difficult plan would be to get Kol and Vincent on board. Freya would be… well, not _happy_ to help but she would do anything to help her siblings. To help with what she so far had not been able to achieve. I turned to Klaus. “I cannot teach you how to be a good dad.” I began. He looked at me insecure, scared. “And I cannot help you mend the bridges that have been burned. You need to defeat your own demons before you can be there for your daughter.” I smiled. “But I can help you to get your family back into one room.” He looked at me, sceptic and with a slow rising anger. “Do not mistake my momentary state for an opportunity to make fun of me.” The veins began creeping up under his eyes again.

“I am not.” I promised him as I was standing up and extended my hand. “But I will turn your world upside down in a few moments. That is the price for getting Elijah back, for getting them all back.” I raised an eyebrow. “Are you willing to forget everything you though you knew these past one thousand years?” He hesitated but the he grabbed my hand.

“Nik…” Rebecca’s voice as but a whisper as she saw her brother, smelled his despair, registered his pain. Klaus only growled at her baring his teeth before he disappeared in his room. I followed suit looking around the house. “Where is…?” I started carefully, fully aware that Klaus could still hear me. I did not want to say Hope’s name.

“Marcel came by earlier and took her to his place.” The tone in Rebecca’s voice told me that there was more to that story but I did not have the capacity to deal with more than one Mikaelson at a time. “It is enough of a risk that Nik and I are in the same house.” She continued. “I really should go.”

I nodded slowly but then my eyes fell on the door Klaus had slammed shut behind him. Becca followed my gaze and she sighed deeply. She took me by the arm and took me out of Klaus’ earshot. We walked into the great court of the Mikaelson mansion. The fountain lazily spat water. No trace of the blood and snakes that had previously tainted it. Well, that was something at least. “How bad was it?” Rebecca whispered. I looked up at her and sighed. “Pretty bad.” I admitted. “I am so worried for him, Becca. I have never seen Klaus so… _defeated_. I don’t think he has much strength left. Knowing what he did to Hope… Especially when he was so determined to be a good father. And without Elijah, I don’t know. It feels like Klaus drew all his strength from the love of his brother.” I closed my eyes. Becca nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. “Elijah spent every moment of his existence trying to save Nik… from our enemies and from himself. I think Klaus always thought that as long as Elijah thought he was worth saving, there was some kind of hope. And now that he is lacking this devotion, this light his brother brought into his life…” She shakily drew in a breath. “There is only darkness left and I fear that Nik is drowning.” She looked down. I gathered all my courage and caught her gaze. There was no going back now, I had made up my mind, consequence be damned. “Can you get Kol to come here?”

She looked at me as if I was crazy. “Kol? Why? He can’t come here, we cannot have three of us and Hope be in the same city!” I looked her dead in the eye. “I can fix this. I can get rid of the Hollow. I just need some proper powerful magic to do so. In other words, Kol, Freya and Vincent would not go amiss.”

She eyed my suspiciously. “What are you planning?”

I sighed. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. And neither will any of the others for that matter. But I promise you, no, I swear to you that I will bring your family back together.” I took her hand. “ _Always and Forever_.”


	2. Chapter 2

“This is madness.” Vincent paced up and down in the courtyard and kept running his hand over his face. “This is absolute madness. Utterly, utterly crazy.”

“Oh, please.” Kol nonchalantly leaned against a wall and grinned his most arrogant grin. “Vincent, you saying this is madness would mean you actually believe a single word she is saying, which, in all honesty…” He spat on the ground. “Is quite insulting.” I sensed the shift in his mood even before he started walking towards me. “How dare you make these claims? How _dare you_ get our hopes up like this? I am one of the oldest witches in the world, Vincent has a direct line to the Ancestors and Davina is one of the most powerful witches to have ever lived, and neither of us has ever heard of your ridiculous little story. Not a _single_ word you have uttered in these past ten minutes makes sense and yet you stand here and have the audacity to claim that the literal **_DEVIL_ **can help me and my family?” He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off my feet. “Maybe we have been too soft on you. Maybe it is time we show you what we do with people that ridicule our family.” But before he could do any more than growl at me, Rebecca had swooped in and flung him across the yard. I crashed to the ground. “She is our only hope, Kol.”

Kol got to his feet and glared at his sister as he wiped away the blood that dribbled out of his nose. “You can’t be serious!” he spat out. “Do you really believe this shit about how there is a whole other _world_ out there with monsters and different vampires and witches and angels and demons and bloody _GOD_ _himself_? I mean, we have been around since before Christianity was even a thing here! And now you’re telling me, they are actually right?!”

“I don’t know why none of that is ever happening around you guys.” Pleadingly I stretched out my arms. “All I can do is promise you that everything I said is true. I have seen it with my own eyes.”

“That’s not enough, Anela.” Vincent said. “That’s just not enough. People are so easily deceived. Maybe you were tricked. A hallucination, a room in your subconscious, the other side…”

“Oh, yeah?” I felt the frustration building up inside of me. I knew this was not going to be easy, but we were losing time. Rebecca had been right; having three Mikaelsons, three pieces of the Hollow in such close proximity, especially with Hope still in the city was dangerous. “Well, then how about this?” I slid my arm out of my coat and pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to bare my shoulder. No one said a word but I felt Rebecca stiffen next to me. Kol made a show of being bored. “Sure, that’s a nasty scar, looks like it hurt, but what does that have to do with any of this?”

“Well,” I bit back, “Gee, nothing really, only that _Lucifer_ _himself_ gave me this scar!”

Kol scoffed. “Yeah, sure.”

“Now, Kol, hold on a minute there.” Vincent said. “I have never seen anything like that before – have you?”

“No, he hasn’t.” Rebecca answered for him. “Neither of us have ever heard of anything that could leave such a mark.” She looked closer at the white-scarred handprint that seemed to grow out of my arm because the scar tissue was so thick. “How did this happen?” she whispered.

“Well, Lucifer grabbed me by the shoulder and burned me. It’s a thing angels can do – have their palms burn with this white, divine light. And you can imagine how powerful the of an angel light is who is literally named ‘Morningstar’.”

Rebecca and Vincent had gone quiet but Kol seemed like his already thin patience had finally run out. “What an utter load of nonsense!” He exclaimed as he once again briskly walked towards me. “That just looks like a weird acid burn or something! Burn us with vervain or wolfs with wolf’s bane and I am sure it would look similar if we didn’t heal! This is a normal wound, and I will prove it!” Seemingly out of nowhere he pulled a small, black, rectangular device, about as big as his own hand. He pressed it against my scar and closed his eyes. He lowered his head as he quietly began chanting in a foreign language. Vincent moved in to look over his shoulder and I saw how his expression turned from sceptical to confused to utterly shocked when Kol’s spell was not working. Kol also noticed and doubled his effort, chanting more loudly, pressing his hands against me with more vigour. His face scrunched up and there was a wind blowing around us that blew my hair into my eyes but still nothing.

“Kol”, Rebecca said. “Let it go, it is not working.”

But her brother only snarled and conjured up even more magic. It started to hurt, he put so much pressure against my arm, I should have fallen over but for some reason, I could not move a single muscle. I was frozen in place and the pressure on my arm grew steadily. Like it was trapped in a vice.

“Kol, stop!” Vincent said in a stern voice but Kol did not seem to hear him. “You can’t force a dark object like that, it will hurt her!”

By now my arm felt like it was going to break any second. I started screaming as suddenly my skin got hotter by the second. I thought I could hear my bones crack. Against my better knowledge I tried to turn away, squirm, just get away from the pressure and the burning and what was the coppery taste in my mouth…

“That’s _enough_!”

For the second time Kol was thrown across the courtyard, only this time he actually crashed through a well and did not get up immediately again. Now that the magic was gone nothing was holding me up anymore and I felt my legs give out. Klaus caught me as I threatened to faint and carefully sat me down with my back against the water fountain. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” He gently asked. I nodded. Now that the dark object was not pressed against me anymore, the pain faded quite quickly.

“Right.” Klaus said as he stood up straight. “What was this all about then? Surely not Anela’s generous offer to help our family?” His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at Kol who had freed himself from the rubble.

“You know about this ridiculous story?” Disbelief was written all over his face.

“Indeed, I do, brother dear. And I must admit, at first I had…” He hesitated. “Some trouble wrapping my head around the idea that there might be some powers at work out there we are unaware of but…” He sighed, seemed to have lost track of where he was going. Again, there was desperation coming off of him in waves even I with my limited human perception could not miss. “But I am willing to try anything at this point.” He finished, nearly too quietly for me to even hear. Then he cleared his throat and menacingly glared at Vincent and Kol. “And I am sure, none of you will give me any trouble when I try to save my daughter.”

Vincent took a step forward. “I am the one who gave the Hollow any power in the first place.” He said. “If there is any chance to defeat it, I will take it.”

“Even if that means putting the Quarter and the witches at risk?” Kol had raised an eyebrow no doubt trying to get Vincent back on his side. But the witch turned to look at him and said: “I made this mess. It is my responsibility to help clean it up.” He looked back at Klaus, then at me. “You have my word.”

Rebecca breathed out in relief as Klaus just said: “Thank you, Vincent.” Then all four of us turned and looked at Kol expectantly. For a second he met Klaus’ gaze with a childish challenge glistering in his eyes. Then he averted his gaze and threw his hands up in the air. “Fine, whatever.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I have no idea if this will actually work” I quietly said to Rebecca. “This is more than a long shot.”

Kol and Vincent were busy arranging the candles and sigils the way I had told them to while Freya studies the notes I had scribbled up. It had taken way less to convince her – she was as desperate to get her family back as everyone here. “I don’t know if I got the ritual right, I only drew it up from memory. And it’s not like we only need to reach him in general – we need to summon him from the Empty!”

“Uhm, the what?” Rebecca sounded like she even regretted asking.

I waved my hand dismissively. “This place where angels go when they die – neither heaven, nor hell, nor purgatory…. It doesn’t matter! Point is the Empty does not like to be woken up, so we have to be careful. And I had to add the part about binding Lucifer to his old vessel which isn’t here, so we just have to hope that Rowena’s spell didn’t stop working just because Nick burned to death!”

Rebecca furrowed her brow. “Right… Sure, that’s a lot to keep in mind … I think?”

The door banged and Klaus paced into the room. He looked furious and immediately grabbed the nearest glass and threw it against a wall. It shattered into such tiny pieces; I couldn’t even see the shards.

“I take it, your search was unsuccessful.” Rebecca slowly approached her brother and tried to touch his arm, but Klaus violently pulled back. “Don’t.” He hissed. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

I walked up to them. “We will find her.” I reassured him. “I promise you that.”

“This is all my fault.” Klaus moaned as he buried his fingers in his hair. “I pushed Hope to these extremes. If I would just have been there for her, if I would just have had the strength to face her; but no, I was too afraid my own child could reject me to own up to who I was! I am nothing but a miserable coward! I am now I am responsible for Hope’s mother missing!” He stared off into the distance. “Haley always deserved so much better than this – if I could take that night back, I would…”

“Hey!” Now Rebecca _did_ hit Klaus across the chest, veins creeping around her eyes in rage. “Wallow in self-pity all you want; God knows we are used to that! But don’t you dare wish my niece away, wish your _daughter_ away! She is the best thing that ever happened to this family! And we owe it to her to live up to that! She didn’t choose to have this mess of a family, but she’s stuck with us. So, how about we do our best to be the family she deserves?”

“How could I ever be what she deserves?” Klaus sounded like he was in physical pain. “I am the monster, remember? The demon parents scare their children with – I am not the saviour and I won’t be able to save my daughter either!”

“You could start with pulling yourself together!” Rebecca exclaimed. “A thousand years and this is the moment you choose to give up? The one time when others depend on you instead of loathe you?” His face twitched at that, but she ignored him. “That is selfish, Nik. Even for you.”

For a second he looked like he wanted to say something but then he just averted his gaze and went into the house.

“You think he will be okay?” I carefully asked Rebecca as I stood next to her. She sighed. “My brother has never been handling reality checks well.” She rolled her eyes and walked over to Freya and Kol. “He needed one, though.”

Freya stepped back and checked the list I gave her one last time. “Alright” She said, “I think we got everything.”

I suddenly felt sick. Was I crazy? How many times did I have to play with powers so far out of my control even Wile Coyote would call me reckless? At first, I told myself it would be different this time because I was surrounded by Originals, but would that really make a difference? They might be the most powerful vampires, but they were still just that - vampires. And fact was, angels were on a whole different level than monsters. And then there was the thing with everything in, Mystic Falls, New Orleans, any place any vampire or werewolf showed up: wherever they were, none of the other things were to be found. No angels, no demons, no monsters, no hunters, nothing. So, what would happen if I mixed these two worlds? If I could even do that – were we still in the same universe? Could I just get in a car, drive to the bunker, and find everything in order? I didn’t know. But I couldn’t chicken out either – I had promised Klaus and I was genuinely scared of what would happen to him if this didn’t work. Freya seemed to have noticed that something was off because she came up to me and put an hand on my shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

“Uh-huh” I lied and forced myself to smile at her. Clearly that didn’t fool her. “Look” She said, “I don’t know what we are doing here – not really. And I have been around long enough to know that it is never a good idea to toy with forces beyond your control but…” She looked up to the windows behind which Klaus’ chambers lay. I followed her eyes and even though I couldn’t see anything, I could imagine Klaus standing behind the curtains observing every single move we made. “I would do anything for my family. And I cannot stress enough how grateful I am for your help, no matter how it turns out.” She smiled at me and tilted my chin up. “And don’t forget, we are Mikaelsons – we will just deal with whatever happens next.”

Well, I would have to take her word for it…


End file.
